


Telling Stories

by ivy_baskin, LB714



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_baskin/pseuds/ivy_baskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is settling in for a good read one night, but James has another story in mind, and is in the mood to distract his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Stories

He tried to shrug him off, but James just kept at it, bent down, and whispered in his ear, "I know what you like."

Dan said, "You just think you do," hoping James would get bolder and try to prove he did.

"I know you like this," replied James, bringing his fingers to Dan's neck, just where the neck and the shoulders met, and began to rub in slow circles.

"Yeah, yeah, you already did that," said Dan, trying to hide a smirk. "Show me something new, why don't you?"

"I could show you lots of things," James said, then leaned over and took the book from Dan's hands, "if you'd stop reading this bloody book." Then, before his young lover could stop him, he threw it over his shoulder.

"Hey! That was a first edition!" Dan folded his arms over his chest and pretended to pout, but he made sure to cleverly trap one of James's hands under his arm so that it pressed warmly against his skin.

James made no move to pull away. He leaned down again and wrapped his free arm around Dan and kissed his neck. "I'll make it up to you."

"Well, get started." Daniel finally reached up and curved his arm around James's neck, closing his eyes as he savoured those soft lips on his skin. "That feels good," he whispered.

James's pouty lips moved up to Dan's earlobe, which he nipped lightly. "What else feels good, lad?" he whispered hotly.

"That thing you do when . . ." Dan paused and looked up coyly. "Well, you have to come over to this side of the couch to do it."

James pulled his arm free and in one swift move vaulted over the back of the couch, landing softly next to Dan, the cushion bouncing below him. "I'm here," he said, his eyes trained on Dan's face.

"So you are." Dan smiled as he leaned in and kissed James's irresistible, soft lips. "Now you can start to really make it up to me."

James nuzzled Dan's face. "Where shall I start, love?" He kissed Dan, then began to ease him back against the cushions.

Dan smiled and took James's hand, bringing it back to his chest to rest over a nipple. "This is always a good place."

"You like that, do you?" James asked coyly while rubbing his thumb over the tight nub. "I do, too."

Dan groaned. "You know I do," he whispered. "More . . ."

"More what?" James moved his hand down Dan's lean torso and let it rest on his hip.

"Stop teasing me," Dan whispered, and gave a pout for good measure. "You bloody well know what I want." He pushed James's hand down lower, nipping at his plump bottom lip as he did.

James feigned surprise. "Oh-ho, what's this?" he asked innocently, his palm resting on the prominent bulge between Dan's legs.

Dan pushed his hips into the caress, and then hooked one leg around James, drawing him closer. James's touch through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs felt really good. "Something that needs your immediate attention, I'd say." His voice was hoarse, his breath coming a little faster than before.

"Easy," James whispered, bringing his face close, "we've got time." He began to rub the bulge, just enough to feel it respond under his caress. He nuzzled Dan's cheek, then kissed it, moving his lips to Dan's mouth and capturing his kiss-stung lips.

Dan gladly surrendered his mouth to James's ravishing, teasing along his lips with his tongue and running his fingers up and down James's back. "You interrupted me in the middle of a very good scene," he gasped when they finally came up for air. "You'd better take your time, and make it worth my while." Then he chuckled and stroked a hand through James's hair. "And I know you will," he said quietly.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands," James teased back, giving Dan's erection a gentle squeeze. He slipped his hand inside the waistband of Dan’s pants and brushed the hot shaft lightly with his fingertips. "As for that bloody boring book you were reading, I've got a better scene for you."

"Oh, you're going to tell me a story now?" Dan smirked as he slid his hand down James's back and then deftly worked his fingers inside the waistband of his underpants. "Please . . . go ahead." He squeezed James's firm ass and laughed.

"You think this is funny?" James asked sternly, then grinned. "Okay, love, I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a very horny lad . . ." He wrapped his hand around Dan's hard cock and began to stroke it.

Dan gasped and pushed up into James's touch. "Who was frustrated because someone talked a lot about what he was going to do and never delivered," he muttered, his voice strained. "Come on already!"

Suddenly, James sat back on his knees and in mock surprise said, "Ooh, someone's a wee bit impatient." He kept his hand wrapped firmly around Dan's cock and continued stroking. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? D'you want me to suck you off? Is that what you want?"

Dan made a strangled noise at the thought of James's soft lips wrapped around his cock. "Yesssssss!" he moaned. "Please . . ."

"That's better, love," James said with a mischievous grin. He licked his lips and began pulling Dan's boxer-briefs down his legs. "Let's just get these off you so I can get to work, yeah?" As he lowered the garment toward Dan's feet, he began kissing various body parts. Dan's lean but muscular chest, his hip, one very firm, meaty thigh.

Dan groaned as he felt James's lips tease his skin, making him want more. "You know I love it," he whispered, "when you do that." He wriggled his hips, trying to get James to go directly to the area that needed attention.

Tossing Dan's underwear on the floor, James sat up, tracing his fingers lightly over Dan's fully erect cock. "What else do you love?" he asked, grinning.

"You bastard," Dan said with a playful swipe at James's arm, then let his hand fall onto James's thigh. He stroked the smooth skin slowly, and smiled up at his lover. "You love torturing me way too much."

"I do," said James, pursing his lips. "But I also like doing this." Then he dipped down and ran his tongue down the length of Dan's hot shaft.

Gasping at the warm, wet assault on his senses, Dan instinctively thrust his hips up to meet it. "Fuck! That feels so good . . . more," he moaned.

James placed his hands on Dan's hips and swiped his tongue up Dan's heat once more before parting his lips and taking him in.

Dan shuddered. James's mouth on his cock . . . it destroyed him every single time. He would have to struggle not to come too fast—that's how good it felt. But still he urged him on. "Faster," he hissed, pumping his hips and threading his fingers through James's short hair.

Dan's excitement only fueled his own, and although he wanted to draw this out a little longer, he knew that his young lover didn't possess quite that amount of control. He smiled to himself as he increased his pace, taking Dan as far into his throat as he could, planning what he would do next, once the lad was finished.

He couldn't keep still—Dan moaned as he thrashed his head back and forth, knowing he was going to explode, and soon. "Christ," he said through clenched teeth, "I'm going to come, babe, I can't stop it!" His hands slid down to clutch at James's shoulders, wanting him to back off, to make this last longer.

James was about to continue, then abruptly decided to stop instead. Better to stretch this out for a while. After all, they had all afternoon. Licking his lips and panting as he sat up, James said, "Were you going to come in my mouth, laddie?"

Dan swore loudly. "I was about to, until you _stopped_. What did I do to deserve this abuse?" He stroked James's cheek, still panting lightly, and smiled.

"You," James said pointedly, running his hands up and down Dan's muscular thighs, "are a very naughty boy. Spending the day reading a book, neglecting my needs."

"Oh-ho!" Dan stared into James's eyes before letting his hand slide down to his chest. He tweaked one of his nipples, hard. "I'm naughty, am I? Well, what are you going to do about that?"

Wincing and smiling at the same time, James slapped Dan's hand away and grabbed his wrist, but gently. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" In a swift move, James sat back against the couch and pulled Dan face down onto his lap. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

He pretended to struggle, but Dan couldn't keep the glee from his voice as he suggested, "Punishment?"

"A right good spanking," replied James, bringing his palm hard against the round, firm muscles of Dan's ass.

"Aaaaah!" Dan cried out, but it was not from pain. The sharp slap of James's hand on the skin of his ass sent a thrill of excitement right through his body and straight into his cock. He thought he'd been hard before, but now he was so aroused, it was almost painful. "Is that . . . all you've . . . got?" he gasped, grinding against his lover's thighs.

James put a little more force into his next strike. "Are you taunting me?" he asked, his voice getting high.

"Yes!" Dan grunted at the force of the slap, and again it was like a jolt right through his cock. He tried to work his hand under him, hoping to relieve a bit of the pressure. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenged James.

James could feel Dan's erection pressing against his bare thigh, and that made what they were doing even more arousing. "If you don't," he slapped Dan's ass hard, "shut your gob," he smacked it again, "I'm going to keep doing this." Then he slapped it one more time, smiling as Dan's cheeks turned bright red.

Another grunt forced its way through Dan's lips. His ass was on fire, and it felt so good. He didn't want to admit how much he was enjoying this, but . . . he was pretty sure James could tell that by the size of his cock, which was close to bursting and burning against James's skin. "You love having me at your mercy," he finally grated out the words.

Instead of slapping Dan's ass again, he brought his hand down as though to hit it but then began to make slow circles on each round globe. "I love fucking you even more," he said seductively.

"Ohhhhh . . ." Dan moaned and squirmed under the delicate touch. "I love it when you fuck me," he sighed. "Please, baby, do it."

James shifted and laid Dan on the couch cushions, then climbed on top of him. He ran a hand up the back of Dan's head, through his silky brown hair, and placed soft kisses on the back of his neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, lad," he whispered, nipping lightly on Dan's earlobe.

Dan squirmed and panted, his heart racing at the feel of James's body on top of him. "Oh, damn—that feels so good, love," he gasped. "You know what feels even better? Your cock, deep inside me, fast and hard. Give it to me, as hard as you can, now! I can take it, you know I love it." He paused, catching his breath. "You know I love you."

James lifted his head mid-kiss and blinked. "I love you too," he said seriously. Then he dipped his head and kissed Dan's neck again. Suddenly, the fire that was burning inside turned to a gentle warmth, and he tilted Dan's head so that he could kiss his lips.

"I love you." Dan whispered it again before pressing hard into James's kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, James turned Dan onto his back so they were pressed together, their erections touching as their lips touched. James pulled back and stared into Dan's eyes, his fingers brushing Dan's hair back from his forehead.

Dan looked up at him, then reached up to trace James's lips with a fingertip. "You're an amazing kisser, you know that, right? I could let you kiss me all night."

"Oh, you'll let me, will you?" James teased. He brought his lips to Dan's again and let them linger for a moment. When he pulled back he said more seriously, "I hope you do, because I don't want to stop."

"Don't stop." Dan laced his fingers into James's hair and brought him down so their lips could meet again. Just before they touched, though, he stuck out his tongue and began to trace the outline of his lover's lips, asking for more.

James was already hard, but that movement made his heart pound, and his cock pressed insistently against Dan's groin. "Darling, I don't think I can wait any longer. He lifted Dan's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He was only too happy to get closer to that moment when James would be deep inside him. "We can do both, can't we?" he whispered into James's ear as he kissed him again. At the same time, he slipped his hand between their bodies, searching for James's cock, wanting to feel it, hard and hot, ready to take him. Once he found it, he squeezed gently. "This. I want this," he gasped.

James smiled. "Then you shall have it." Not wanting to break contact in order to get supplies, he gently nudged Dan's hand away and slicked his own fluid over his cock, which was hard and hot in his hand. Then he positioned himself at Dan's opening, wrapped his arms around the slender body below him, and with a quiet groan pushed himself deep inside.

"Aaaaahhh!" Dan's back arched as James entered his body, as the first burn turned into pure pleasure and he was completely filled with joy and desire. "Yes," he hissed, "give me all of you . . . hard, fast, please! Fuck me!"

With one hand cradling Dan's head and the other on his hip, James thrust quickly and deeply into his lover, dipping down to capture his mouth, to ease any discomfort he might be experiencing. When he pulled back he asked breathlessly, genuinely concerned, "Am I hurting you?"

"If this is hurting, you can hurt me any day of the week," Dan teased. "No, love, not one bit." He reached up to stroke James's hair off his forehead. "I don't know how to even describe how fantastic it is, being filled up by you, feeling your cock so deep inside me. Come on, give me more," he whispered, rocking his hips against James's, pushing into each thrust.

Reassured by Dan's words, James pulled out until he was just inside Dan and then thrust to the hilt. With a sly smile he kissed him and asked, "Better?"

Dan grunted as he received the full thrust. "Better," he agreed, "but not enough. Keep going, baby." He wrapped his legs a little tighter around James's body, pulling him closer.

This time James pulled back quickly and thrust harder and faster. "You're so tight, darling. It feels amazing," he said, burying his face in Dan's neck and kissing him hungrily.

"It feels," Dan gasped, "even better for me. Oh, Jesus!" He reached down and grabbed James's ass with both hands, urging him on. " Faster, fuck me faster."

"Easy, laddie," James cooed, wrapping one hand around Dan's erection. He pumped his fist in time, thrusting deeper, filling Dan with his heat.

Dan groaned, his voice deep and shivery, and his hips bucked against James. The assault of pleasure from both inside and out was almost too much, and he was afraid he would come all over James's hand before long. "You're killing me," he moaned even as he wrapped his own hand around James's and coaxed him to go even faster.

"That's not my intention," said James lifting his head to look into Dan's eyes as he brought them both closer to the edge. "I want you to feel as fucking fantastic as you make me feel."

"I do, love, I do!" Dan gasped and panted and then finally curved his hand around James's neck to pull him down within reach. He wanted to be kissing James when he climaxed, and he knew that was going to happen soon.

James thrust his tongue into Dan's waiting mouth, moaning deeply in his throat as his hand pulsed up and down Dan's shaft in quick, rhythmic movements that matched that of his cock inside Dan. And when he finally came, it was such a wave of pleasure that it served to remind him, not for the first time, how incredibly lucky he was that this boy wanted to be with him and only him.

Dan felt almost lightheaded, he was so breathless, but he hung onto his man tightly, feeling James's release pumped deep into his body. "Ohhh," he groaned, "so fucking good." And a second later, he felt his own cock erupt over James's hand, his seed overflowing and mingling with the sweat on their bodies.

Smiling as his lover came, his own orgasm subsiding, James kissed Dan's neck and cheek and nuzzled him as he waited for Dan's tremors to subside. Their bodies slick with their mixed fluids, James nevertheless wrapped his arms around Dan and held him for a moment, savoring the exquisite sensation of having Dan in his arms. "You are amazing," he said emphatically.

The warmth and tenderness of James's arms around him made Dan feel content, happy, and a little sleepy. "You are incredible," he murmured, brushing his lips against James's cheek. "Every time you make love to me, it gets better and better. Love you so much." He nuzzled into James's neck.

"I love you too. But right now," he reluctantly peeled himself off Dan, "I need to get you cleaned up. Don't move." James kissed Dan on the forehead, and as sated as he was, moved quickly off the couch and to the nearest bathroom, where he retrieved a towel and hurried back to his boy. He climbed back on top of Dan and gently wiped away the sticky mess, then did the same to himself and tossed the towel on the floor. "Now," he said quietly, "where were we?"

Dan felt so contented, so sated and happy, he could have gone to sleep in James's arms right then and there. But he could not resist the urge to tease—he knew his man loved that kind of play, despite his protests. "Well, I was reading my book. Can you reach it for me, love?"

James rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "After all that, you still want to read? Fine," he huffed, but as he turned away he couldn't help grinning. He leaned over the back of the couch and stretched his arms until he felt the cover of the book. He pulled it up and held it out to Dan, then pulled it back as Dan reached for it. "Ah-ah, lad. First this," he said, pointing to his mouth.

Dan reached again, but this time he tried to bat the book out of James's hand. "Forget the fucking book," he said quietly. Then he lifted up off the couch, trying to reach James's lips.

This time James gently laid the book on the coffee table next to the couch and pulled Dan toward him, meeting him with his lips. "That's more like it," he murmured, lowering them back down. He reclined on top of Dan and caressed his cheek. "I think we can come up with a better story."

"One with a happy ending, yes?" Dan nuzzled James's throat, leaving a trail of kisses and nips.

James's face broke out into his trademark mischievous grin. "It will most definitely have a happy ending," he said, then kissed Dan sweetly. Because now that he had Dan's attention, they had all the time in the world to write their story.


End file.
